


Loam is Where the Heart is

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [3]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ohio Worms, The Wormhole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 4





	Loam is Where the Heart is

For most of the Ohio Worms, it was remarkably easy to get lost in the Wormhole, no matter how long they’d been on the team. The hill covering and encasing the Wapokoneta Air, Space, and Worm Museum and Ball Park was made of several different levels, and the building inside was remarkably large and expansive.

The space museum was set at the very top, to make use of a few skylights set in the hill so folks who visited later in the evening might make use of powerful telescopes to see the stars. Despite the proximity of air history to the sky, by necessity the air museum was one level down. At roughly one floor below ground level, below the lobby and employee offices, was the worm museum, dedicated both to the history of the wriggly little creatures, and the team itself. And finally, at the very bottom, was the ballpark. The level where most of the Ohio Worms spent their time.

While you could generally know what floor you’re on, knowing where you were on that floor was all but impossible for most members of the worms. The one person you could rely on to know their way around was Scratch Deleuze. The rascally little possum had been on the team for years, and had spent much of that time scurrying around the various levels, through vents and in the rafters, getting the lay of the land. She spent most of her time in the wormhole checking to see if anyone was lost, helping them get to where they wanted to be, or just seeing if they needed anything.

It wasn’t a hassle to her, spending all her time not playing games running through the whole wormhole checking on the kids. She always thought of the others as the kids. Some of them especially, she considered to be her kids. Kaz, always a magnet for trouble and little fusses, giving Lenny rides on her back so he could get around faster, spending time out in the sun and the cornfields with Patchwork, and listening to Ephraim’s story in the space museum about all the places it’d been before it came down to Earth.

Scratch had always wanted kids of her own, but it never seemed to work out. She spent a lot of time fussing over other people instead, involved in organizing community events with folks like Mindy and Cantus. When the two of them had joined the Worms, Scratch had come along. It was the best decision she’d ever made. More than ever before in her life, she felt like she was part of a family, felt like she was watching over the others and helping them along.

The little pitter-patter of Scratch’s paws, the clink of her claws against metal and hard surfaces, echoed throughout the whole wormhole everyday. It was a sign she was coming to help, or to talk, to see if anyone needed her. For her, there was nothing better in the world than spending time with her family.


End file.
